This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The growth in the TNPRC program has produced obvious demands on the infrastructure of the Center. To accommodate this growth, we have aggressively pursued funding from multiple sources to renovate and expand existing facilities and have been successful in securing roughly $50 million from multiple sources to: 1) construct new animal holding facilities to include space for research, indoor animal housing for breeding colony animals, and clinic space (estimated completion first quarter of 2011), 2) construct a new quarantine building (completed September 2009), 3) upgrade existing security (completed summer 2009), 4) build a Regional Biosafety Laboratory (RBL) (commissioning completed February 2010), 5) purchase caging, 6) construct new BSL-2 necropsy facility (estimated completion second quarter of 2010) and 7) construct freezer storage space and renovate existing freezer storage space to laboratory space (estimated completion second quarter of 2010). Completion of these projects will greatly increase the amount our research space as well as the needed infrastructure to support our research program. Our success in obtaining this funding was facilitated by the development of a TNPRC strategic plan and a campus master plan.